queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Guero Davilas
Guero was a pilot and drug runner for Epifaño Vargas and he was the boyfriend of Teresa Mendoza. Biography Guero met Teresa when she was money changing and beat up her boss who groped her when she was speaking to customers. He then brought her into his world as his woman. Guero and Chino were stealing from Epifaño by using a contact with the Federales to retrieve confiscated cocaine and sell it behind their boss's back. Guero is thought to have been killed by Batman following a drug drop on a short plane strip Piloto. It is later revealed that Guero didn't die after all, and that the DEA pulled him out of the plane before it exploded so that they could use him to take down the Vargas cartel. Their deal is that he won't get any time in jail if he talks El Cuerpo de Cristo. Personality Guero is impulsive and can be rather jealous. He tends acts in his own self-interest, though not always when it concerns Teresa. He has a bit of a hero complex. Appearance Guero is a Chicano male that is often seen with longer brown hair. He has a tattoo of Jesus Christ on his left shoulder. Relationships Leo: Leo was Guero's ex-girlfriend. Things ended badly and she swore that she would kill him if she ever saw him again. He uses her to try to get in contact with El Santo. She calls La Capitana on them, which leads to the near-death of Teresa. Leo's last words are to Guero, asking him to let Teresa go, before she is executed. James Valdez: Guero is threatened by James' presence because he sees the way that he looks at Teresa, and accuses him of trying to steal his girl. He held a gun to James' head and was going to shoot him, but James just smirked and walked away. James carried Guero to the car after Guero was shot, and was kind enough to play along with the idea that Guero would survive the trip back to Phoenix. He and Pote buried Guero. Teresa Mendoza: Guero is in love with Teresa, and they were together for about a year. She was hurt after finding out that he survived the plane explosion and left her behind. While she still cares for him, she doesn't seem to trust him completely. He never snitched on her while he was held prisoner by Camila and Cortez, enduring eight months of torture just to see her again. He died with his head resting on her lap, though she didn't notice the moment he died. Camila Vargas: He had once flown Camila out to the warehouse in Texas. Camila doesn't like him because he's a snitch for the DEA and orders James to kill him. Camila has Cortez imprison him and torture him for information about Teresa. She brings Teresa to his cell with the intention of killing him with death by a thousand cuts in front of her. Flashback Scenes 1x01: 3x06: Guero gives Teresa the deed to his house as a birthday gift. Season 1 Cicatriz: At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Guero is alive after all, and that he's working with the DEA. He identifies Teresa with Camila in a photo for the agents. Season 2 El Cuerpo de Cristo: Dios y el Abogado: Guero sees Teresa at the party and tells her that nothing has changed even though everything in Teresa's life has been turned upside down. She is shocked that he is still alive and cries. Guero asks her to meet with him later. Un Pacto con el Diablo: El Nacimiento de Bolivia: El Camino de la Muerte: In Bolivia, Guero, James, and Teresa are held by El Santo. Guero starts a fight with James over Teresa. Teresa has a dream in which he is killed and another in which Guero kills James. They make it out of Bolivia. El Precio de la Fe: James sends Guero to meet with a dealer. (Incomplete) Sacar Con Sifón el Mar Sólo el Amor de Una Madre: Que Manden los Payasos: La Noche Oscura del Alma: Todas las Horas Hieren: La Última Hora Mata: Season 3 Los Enamorados: It is revealed that after the events of 2x13, Guero was captured by Cortez and tortured for information on Teresa's whereabouts for months. He didn't give her up. Guero had convinced Tomás, his doctor, to slip him a knife. After Teresa was brought to the cell, Guero used this knife to attack a guard and used the man's gun to kill the other guard. When Isabela Vargas entered the cell, he pressed the gun to her head and told her that he would kill her as Isabela held a gun on Teresa. Guero and Teresa make it to Tomás' clinic and Guero is patched up. While hiding from Cortez in the attic, his leg wound begins to bleed again. Cortez notices the blood dripping through the roof just as James and Pote arrive. Guero and Teresa are running to the car when Guero is shot in the side. James runs over and carries Guero to the car, putting him in the backseat with Teresa. Guero greets James and Pote as Teresa insists that he's going back to Phoenix with them. Guero dies with his head on Teresa's lap, though the exact moment of his death goes unnoticed by Teresa. James and Pote bury him. Quotes # To Teresa, after beating up her boss: So... now that you're out of a job, you coming with us? Notes | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} * Teresa describes him as her ''drug of choice... a Chicano from Texas ''. * He is a smoker. * Guero became a snitch to the DEA when he realized that he was going to be killed for stealing from the Vargas cartel. * He compiled the book. He made Teresa a 'get out of Dodge' bag for when he died, which included the book and some cocaine to sell so that she could hide . * He once flew Camila out to Texas so he knew where the warehouse was. He gives this information to the DEA . Gallery Teresa and guero piloto.png Guero and teresa piloto.png Guero. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Guero beating up the boss. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Guero watching the dancing. el nacimiento de bolivia. hvitserkk..gif James and guero. el camino de la muerte. gargoyles42.gif Teresa smiling at guero. piloto. qotsgifs.gif Guero beating up teresa's boss. piloto. hvitserkk.gif Guero + cigarette. piloto. qotsgifs.gif Guero.jpg Guero el cuerpo de cristo.png Guero and alonzo loya el beso de judas stills.jpg Guero El Nacimiento de Bolivia stills.jpg Guero El Camino de la Muerte stills.jpg Guero El Precio de la Fe stills.jpg Guero smoking el precio de la fe.jpg Guero el precio de la fe.jpg Guero el camino de la muerte stills.jpg Teresa and Guero piloto.jpg Guero sacar con sifron el mar.jpg Tomas Guero Teresa Los Enamorados.jpg Teresa Los Enamorados stills.jpg Guero in his cell Los Enamorados stills.jpg Guero Los Enamorados stills.jpg James and Guero with the angels El Camino de la Muerte stills.png Teresa & Guero picture Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Brenda & Chino picture Estrategia de Entrada stills.png Guero looking at Teresa Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Loya + Guero Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Loya and Guero Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Teresa looking at Guero Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Teresa + Guero Un Pacto con el Diablo stills.png Teresa looking at Guero in Piloto stills.jpg Guero + calling police Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 5 guero's text Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 3 pics of teresa and guero Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 1 the map Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png 25 Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 22 Loya and Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 23 Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 27 Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 44 Guero El Beso de Judas.png 50 Guero Davilas El Beso de Judas stills.png 54 Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 55 Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 57 Guero El Beso de Judas stills.png 16 Guero and Teresa El Precio de la Fe stills.png 12 Guero El Precio de la Fe stills.png 17 Guero El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 15 Guero El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 28 James El Camino de la Muerte.png 37 Guero El Precio de la Fe stills.png 17 Guero El Camino de la Muerte stills.png 15 Guero El Camino de la Muerte stills.png Guero 2x08.jpg References Category:Vargas Cartel Category:Parra family Category:Characters Category:Pilot Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Teresa Mendoza Category:Guero Davilas Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cause of death: torture Category:Cause of death: exsanguination Category:Killed by Cortez Category:Killed by Camila Category:Moles Category:Snitches Category:Main Characters